Liste des épisodes
Voici la liste des épisodes de la série par ordre de diffusion. Saison 1 #S : Le grand retour (Pilot) #N & B : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière (The Wild Brunch) #S & B : La guerre des nerfs (Poison Ivy) #B : Victime de la mode (Bad news Blair) #B & J : Action ou vérité ? (Dare Devil) #Gare aux loups... N ! (The Handmaiden's Tale) #S & B : Qui sautera le pas ? (Victor, Victrola) #Joyeux anniversaire, B (Seventeen Candles) #Gossip Girl fait relâche (Blair Waldorf Must Pie) #S : Qui mène la danse ? (Hi, Society) #S & B : Noël à Manhattan (Roman Holiday) #Jette-toi à l'eau, D ! (School Lies) #N & C dans de beaux draps (A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate) #B contre J (The Blair Bitch Project) #Quand S rencontre G (Desperatly Seeking Serena) #B ou la revanche d'une brune (All About My Brother) #S & G sur le ring (Woman on The Verge) #S dit tout (Much "I Do" About Nothing) Saison 2 #Tous en blanc ! (Summer, Kind Of Wonderful) #Un lord pour B (Never Been Marcused) #Du côté obscur (The Dark Night) #S & D : La guerre des ex (The Ex-Files) #S & B : podium ou coulisses ? (The Serena Also Rises) #Petites trahisons entre amis (New Heaven Can Wait) #C & B : nouveau pacte (Chuck In Real Life) #B & C : Les trois mots magiques (Pret-A-Poor J.) #Petite J deviendra grande (There Might Be Blood) #Cyrus en veut plus (Bonfire of The Vanity) #N le magnifique (The Magnificent Archibald) #La vengeance d'une blonde (It's A Wonderful Lie) #Bye bye Bart (O Brother, Where Bart Thou ?) #C. : En chute libre (In The Realm Of The Basses) #Une seule et grande famille (Gone With The Will) #D., S., B., Yale ou pas Yale ? (You've Got Yale) #D. : La rumeur court (Carnal Knowledge) #La fin du temps de l’innocence (The Age Of Dissonance) #La nouvelle B (The Grandfather) #B + C + V + N = La valse des couples (Remains Of The J) #L'erreur de S (Seder Anything) #S & G : Les choses se compliquent (Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) #S : A ta mère, tu obéiras (The Wrath of Con) #B : La reine du lycée (Valley Girl) #S : Contre Gossip Girl (The Goodbye Gossip Girl) Saison 3 #S comme Star (Reversals of Fortune) #Deux reines pour un seul trône (The Freshman) #C & B : la surenchère (The Lost Boy) #Au boulot S ! (Dan de Fleurette) #L & R : Alors c'est oui ? (Rufus Getting Married) #Honni soit qui manigance (Enough About Eve) #Ne laisse pas B dans un coin (How to Succeed in Bassness) #S & B : Guerre froide (The Grandfather: Part II ) #J au bal des débutantes (They Shoot Humphrey's, Don't They?) #V & . : Duel sur les planches (The Last Days Of Disco) #Telle mère, telle S (The Treasure of Serena Madre) #En mémoire de Bart (The Debarted) #S & J : Échange standard (The Hurt Locket) #C & S : Les origines (The Lady Vanished ) #J : Osera, osera pas (The Sixteen Year-Old Virgin) #La chute de l'empire (The Empire Strikes Jack) #J & C : Les tueurs sont lâchés (Inglourious Bassterds) #Dorota se marie (The Unblairable Lightness of Being) #Allô papa bobo (Dr. Strangeloved) #R & W : Sur le ring (It’s a Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad World) #S & B : En quête de vérité (Ex-Husbands and Wives) #S & D : La photo de l'année (Last Tango, Then Paris) Saison 4 #Belles de Jour (Belles de Jour) #Quitte ou double (Double Identity) #S & B : Une clé pour deux (The Undergraduates) #L'ange de Chuck (Touch of Eva) #B & C : Début de l'offensive (Goodbye, Columbia) #Le retour de Jenny (Easy J) #B & C : L'art de la guerre (War at the Roses) #Tous pour S ! (Juliet Doesn't Live Here Anymore) #Les J en embuscade (The Witches of Bushwick) #S.O.S. (Gaslit) #B & D en mission (The Townie) #Ligués contre L (The Kids Are Not Alright) #B & D : Victimes de la mode (Damien Darko) #La guerre des colocs (Panic Roommate) #B & S : Joyeuse St-Valentin / Le massacre de la Saint Valentin (It-Girl Happened One Night) #Joyeux anniversaire E ! (While You Weren't Sleeping) #B & D : Coming Out ? (Empire of the Son) #Portrait de famille (The Kids Stay in the Picture) #La vie en rose (Petty in Pink) #Il était une fois... (The Princesses and the Frog) #Mauvaise passe pour les Bass (Shattered Bass) #Les contes de fées de B (The Wrong Goodbye) Saison 5 #Dire "oui" (Yes, Then Zero) #La belle et la fête (Beauty and the Feast) #Paternité revendiquée (The Jewel of Denial) #La rançon du succès (Memoirs Of An Invisible Dan) #Jeux d'influences (The Fasting And The Furious) #Aux frais du prince (I Am Number Nine) #La mascarade (The Big Sleep No More) #Retour aux sources (All The Pretty Sources) #C & I : Ma vie en Rhodes (Rhodes To Perdition) #B : Aux abois (Riding In Town Cars With Boys) #Résolutions secrètes (The End of the Affair) #B+B : Enterrement de vie de jeune fille (Father and the Bride) #Le visage de G.G (G.G.) #B & D en cavale (The Backup Dan) #La tentation de Cupidon (Crazy Cupid Love) #C & I : Le face à face (Cross Rodes) #La succession (The Princess Dowry) #Gossip Girl 3.0 (Con Heir) #B & S : Fin de règne (It Girl, Interrupted) #D'un monde à l'autre (Salon Of The Dead) #B : Bassesse et mesquinerie (Despicable B.) #C & B : Unis dans l'intrigue (Raiders of the Lost Art) #C : Besoin de renforts (The Fugitives) #La roue tourne (The Return of the Ring) Saison 6 #Titre français inconnu (Gone Maybe Gone) #Titre français inconnu (High Infidelity #Titre français inconnu (Dirty Rotten Scandals) #Titre français inconnu (Portrait of a Lady Alexander) #Titre français inconnu (Monstrous Ball) #Titre français inconnu (Where the Vile Things Are) #Titre français inconnu (Save the Last Chance) #Titre français inconnu (It's Really Complicated) #Titre français inconnu (The Revengers) #Titre français inconnu (New York, I Love You XOXO) Catégorie:Episode Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6